headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: Today is the Day (Part 1)
"Today is the Day (Part 1)" is the eighteenth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Guy Norman Bee with a teleplay written by Ashley Edward Miller and Zack Stentz. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, March 13th, 2009 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Scott Gamzon - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7318(end-title credit sequence). * This episode is included on disc five of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One and Virgin 1 on April 2nd, 2009. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Actress Mackenzie Brooke Smith is credited as Mackenzie Smith in this episode. * Actress Stephany Jacobsen is credited as Stephanie Jacobsen in this episode. * Flashforward scenes in this episode take place in the year 2027. * This is the first episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by Guy Norman Bee. He directs two episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Today is the Day (Part 2)". * This is the fifth episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles co-written by Ashley Edward Miller. He works on six episodes of the series in total as a writer. He previously co-wrote "The Good Wound". His next episode is "Today is the Day (Part 2)". * This is the fifth episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles co-written by Zack Stentz. He works on six episodes of the series in total as a writer. He previously co-wrote "The Good Wound". His next episode is "Today is the Day (Part 2)". Quotes * Cameron Phillips: It's not about me. It's about John. You're concerned for his safety. * Sarah Connor: You bet I am. * Cameron Phillips: From Skynet? From me? * Sarah Connor: Maybe. Maybe especially you. * Cameron Phillips: We're all a threat. We're all a threat to John. He worries about us. That makes him vulnerable. He cares. * Sarah Connor: I am not John's problem. * Cameron Phillips: John is John's problem. Humans are the problem. There's only one way for him to be safe - that's to be alone. * Sarah Connor: What kind of life is that? * Cameron Phillips: John's life. Someday. .... * Jesse Flores: Nice costume. You thinkin' about a career in the military? * Rick: Actually, I fly P3s - for the navy. * Jesse Flores: Mmm - Brown Shoe. * Rick: Guilty as charged. You? * Jesse Flores: Submarine. Bubblehead. * Rick: Bubblehead? They let women on subs in Australia? * Jesse Flores: Mmm. We programmed killer robots too. .... * Jesse Flores: Yeah, we don't discriminate. * Rick: Well, there's a coincidence. I hunt subs, you drive subs - sorta like the wolf and the sheep dog. Not that I'm comparing you to a dog or anything. * Jesse Flores: It's a good point actually. In fact, I just remembered something. * Rick: What's that? * Jesse Flores: Sheep dogs hate wolves! him in the face And I hate Brown Shoes! .... * Cameron Phillips: Goodbye bird. There's a 51 percent chance I wouldn't have killed you. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:March, 2009/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories